1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing program, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus and an image processing program which store digital images.
2. Related Art
Technology has already been developed for saving recording capacity in devices which record image data. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-330328 discloses an electronic imaging camera which comprises a nonvolatile storage device that stores captured image data and a wireless communication device that transmits image data to an external storage device by wireless communication, wherein image data is erased from the storage device after it has been completely transferred.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-85007 discloses a method for degrading digital information which reduces the amount of information stored in a computing machine by determining the level of importance information that was associated with information stored in the computing machine and then reducing the information amount based on the result of determining the level of importance.